You Are My Sun Shine -
by KareGrace99
Summary: In the present: In the past:


/Diana/

"Mrs. Wayne are you alright." The Doctor asked me. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sorry... but I'm sure." I grab my purse and leave

Once I got home I went to my bed and just laid there. I did not know what to think.

A little while later Bruce came in and sat next to me. I just kept staring at the wall. "Are you okay?" He asked me and then rubbed my back

"I'm fine I just need to rest my body." I said cheerfully

"Well when you went to the Doctors to see if there was anything wrong with you. And you did not call me I got worried." Diana sat up and smiled

"Everything's fine I just had a little bit of the flu but its over now. He said to take it easy. I think I'll be off duty for a while. Ok?" Bruce smiled and nodded

"Well since I'm here why not we go out for lunch?"

"I would really like to honey but I think I'll stay here and rest." Bruce nodded and kissed me

"Alright I'll see you for dinner." As soon as he left I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror

"Diana you got yourself in a HUGE mess this time. He's bound to know. Sooner then later." I went in the shower and just let the water massage my back and just stayed there for a long time

/Kyra/

"Make a wish darling." My Mom says I smile and then make my wish (I wish that I'll find my true love this.) even tho its not bound to happen. I some what wish my wish will come true. And then they applaud really loudly if I so hear really well. (You see I been blind since I was born. I'm really okay with it. I have never been able to see. So I don't know what I'm missing. Over the years I've become a special weapon.(Well that's what my Dad says).

"Alright now. That's she has blowed her out the candles can we have cake?" My 8 year old Brother Bryson said. Everyone laughed. (Bryson is adopted)

Here's a bit of are family tree.

Dick (?) - He's married to Zatanna they have 3 kids

Tim (?) - He's dating Wonder Girl my Aunt. (But Tim is not really my brother).

Kyra(me)(21) - I have the ability to fly and I am strong and I can do most things my father can.)(For some reason I have full Amazon blood but I also have human. No one understands why).

Marcus (12) - he has no Amazon blood of course because he's male but he's a lot like me Dad

Emma (6) - She's a lot like my Mom but not very much like my Dad

Bryson (8) - He's adopted since a baby.

"Well Kyra what do you say. Shall we cut the cake?" My Mother said I nodded and then grabbed my Brother who was next to my side

"Bryson will you help me cut the cake." I could tell he was eager 1. To eat the cake 2. He really wanted to help cut it "Mom may I have the knife please." I asked but more stated. She took my hand and gave me the knife. I took Bryson's hand and put it on top of mine. Mom lead my hand over to the cake and then I took over. And we cut it. And everyone applauded. I could here everyone Wishing me a Happy Birthday.

"Happy 21st Birthday Ky."

"Happy Birthday Kyra."

"We love you Kyra."

After we cut the cake I walked to my favorite spot of are backyard.

/Diana/

That night I made a special dinner for Bruce. I made his favorite.

"Hey babe." He said coming in the back door and putting his Brief Case on the table and then kissing me "is Dick and Tim home?" I nodded no

"I sent them out for the night it's just me and you. Their spending the night at Wally's. Wally needed some help with the Twins. Linda's out of town." I said while chopping carrots. Bruce smiled and then looked at me and kissed me

"Well I better go clean up for dinner then." He left the kitchen and I breathed out and started to lean into the counter. I was feeling like I was going to throw up.

"I hate the smell of these carrots!"

As soon as Bruce came down I had everything set up in the Dinning room.

"Hey babe have you seen my watch?" I nodded no and then sat down.

I just played with my fork in the plate and did not look up. I felt pain in my stomach again and then sat up and rushed to the bath room. And threw up in the toilet. Bruce came in and leaned over me. I just sat there and stared.

"What's really going on? This can't be the flu. The flu only lasts 24 hrs.." I looked up at him and then I couldn't look at him "What did the Doctor really say?" He said more firmly. "DIANA." He raised his voice at me in concern

"I'm having a baby!" I said looking at him. He looked confused

"Well that's good news!" He said cheerfully I looked at the floor again and I just wanted to cry "Why are you upset over this?" I looked at him

"The baby is going to be born blind." Bruce looked shocked but then looked at me

"Why are you so upset with that?"

"Well aren't you upset that are baby is going to be born blind?" Bruce looked at me and then answered

"I'm upset that the baby will be blind. We can't doing anything about it.. But we can't do anything about it.. will just have to help the baby to come over it..and it will be even better."

"Even better. How is it better?"

"It makes him or she special. Think about it." I walked out of the room and went to the Bedroom and locked the door

/Kyra/

The Garden: that is my favorite sport of the backyard. I went right over to the fountain and sat next to it. (I have loved this spot since I was a little girl.) Its a huge fountain and I just love hearing the water come out and feeling the water. And the smell of my Mom's favorite Roses (But my favorite to).

"Am I intruding?" I heard a deep sound of a mans voice it was Kal

"No come on over." I started to stand up and then I felt his strong hands lift me up (Kal and I are what you called Dating but in private no one knows) "Is anyone around?" I asked

"No." he grabbed me by the waist and then kissed me "I want to take you out tonight. Are you free?" I put my head on him and heard his heart beat

"Kal, I would love that." I could tell he was smiling and then kissed I kissed him

"I'll pick you up at 10 Pm right here." I nodded and I heard footstep coming

"There's someone coming." he kissed me one more time and rushed off. A few seconds later I heard my sister Emma more clearly.(I can hear real well)

"There you are. Mom wants you to come open presents." I nodded and then walked to her and grabbed her hand and we started for the House

/Diana/

The next morning I stayed in bed and did not even turn over when he was getting ready for the day. I was still angry. When I was vacuuming the rugs in the Living room I heard the door bell ring. I went and answered it and saw that it was Lois.

"Hey Lois." I said smiling inviting her in she had her 1 month small infant son with her in a sling.

"Bruce said you were home. I just had to get out of the house being there for a month without getting out has been a pain." I smiled

"Bruce was over?" I wondered

"He wanted to talk to Clark about some stuff and so I asked if you were home and decided to come on over."

"Okay well have a seat in the living room."

"Thanks." We started walking to the living room and I pulled the vacuum away

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm good. I just need to talk to you." We sat down and I looked at the baby stir

"Well what's up?" She looked at me and then smiled "you know don't you?"

"Know what?" She smiled again

"Stop playing with me Lois Kent."

"Okay okay yes he told me. He's worried about you." I smiled "you have the most concerned caring kind husband. And only to you he's tough and rough with everyone else... but he's different with you." She said with compassionate

"I know and that's why I love him." I smiled again thinking about Bruce

"I know I would be so very concerned about carrying and raising a Blind baby. Talk to me about it." Lois said assuring it was okay to talk to her about it

"I'm just so worried that it will hate being blind or that I will mess up raising the child and that I will ruin its life."

"Ohhh so its not just about the child being blind its first time Mother jitters." I nodded

"Bruce has wanted this for so long and I did to.. but I was scared to." I was so shocked about what I said and then put my hands to my mouth

"There you said it. That's good. So it's the Baby being Blind, First Mother jitters, and Scared." I nodded "Now tell me honestly what else is bugging you?"

"Nothing just that I do want a kid but I'm so worried about everything. The baby being Blind, me being a first time mom, I'm scared."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I felt the same way you did. But I can't imagine feeling the way you do.

Double time. You have to worry about how to do things differently with the new baby and how to do things differently also with the baby being blind. That can be so overwhelming. But with the way you and Bruce love each other. You can over come that with your love for the baby and each other." Lois took the baby out of the sling and handed it to me. I held the baby and looked at him.

After a little while of me holding the baby. It got me thinking.

"I really want my baby." I said looking at Lois and smiling at the baby

"I know you do. You just needed to talk about it. Becoming a mom is scary. Everyone thinks its so wonderful but it can be scary. Once the baby is in your arms you'll think differently you will love it just like that." Lois smiled and the hugged my back

"Your right I just needed girl talk. Thanks." Lois smiled and I handed her the baby

"Anytime you need to talk I'm available. So is Linda. We get together every Thursday at 10 at my place.. your welcome anytime."

"Thanks I might take you up on that. But for now please keep this between me and you. Ok?" Lois nodded

"I understand. I better be getting back. Kal Jr. Needs a nap." I smiled and walked her out

That night I went to bed before Bruce came home. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

/Kyra/

"Alright open this one first. It's from your Father and Me." I smiled and then up wrapped it and handed the wrapping paper to Emma and felt it

"I always like guessing what it is." I smiled real big and then felt around "It's round and hard on the bottom and It's like a globe on top and then theres a twisty thing on the bottom." I turned it and it played You Are My Sun Shine. "It's a GLOBE! Whats inside the Globe?" I asked my Mom

"It's Raining and its Sunflowers inside." I handed the Globe to Emma and stood up and hugged my Mom

"Thank You I love it!"

The rest of my gifts were amazing. Each one was wonderful.

That night I was in my room placing my new things around my room with my sister Emma.

"Can I play your special Globe one more time?" I nodded yes and sat down next to her and listen to it.

"Can you explain how the rain comes down and the Flowers look?"

"You turn on the back and wait a few seconds and then turn it right side up. Then it sprinkles lightly on the pretend flowers." I smiled just listening to her I could imagine it

/Diana/

The next morning I woke up in the middle of the night and Bruce was a sleep. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I sat there and threw up again and then I felt like I was done so I stood up and brushed my teeth and went back to bed. When I climbed into bed Bruce came closer to me and kissed me on the shoulder.

"You ok?" But as soon as I heard that I fell asleep

The next thing I see is Bruce kissing me.

"What time is it?"

"7:45." I looked at him and sat up

"I never sleep this late."

"Your a pregnant lady now." I smiled

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go the Watch Tower."

"Bruce you can't." He looked at me and then sat down

"Are you wanting me to stay home with you?" I nodded yes

"Well yes but we also have to go to a Doctors appointment."

"What time is the appointment?"

"8:30."

"Okay maybe Clark can cover." Bruce said calling him and putting the phone on speaker

"Hey Bruce what's up?"

"I need you to cover for me today."

"Oh is she already ordering you around." Bruce looked at me and I smiled and then said

"Hello Clark."

"Ohhh hi Diana. Bruce I got to go. ill cover for you." And then he hung up. And I started laughing.

"Bruce." He looked at me and then I kissed him and laid down and closed my eyes "wake me up in 10. And yes that's in order."

A few weeks have passed and I was barely showing. I was 5 months pregnant.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a pain. It was hardly bare able. I was tossing and turning and just could not get convertible. I finely sat up and saw Bruce looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around me. I just put my head in his lap and closed my eyes Bruce massaged my back and played with my hair (it makes it feel convertible) and I just started feeling pain in my stomach again so I quickly moved my hand to it and grunted. I could tell Bruce was looking at me in concern. But he just continued what he was doing.

The next thing I know I'm awake and I'm laying down with the blankets on me and Bruce is laying next to me with his arm on me.

I looked at the clock it read 3:07.

I decided to Hop in the shower so I turned it to Hot but not to Hot and let it go on my back. I exhaled in and out and felt it really loosening up my tight nots in my back. But then I got that sharp pain again and put my hand to my stomach. I turned the water off and crouched down. And started to grunt and breath in and out. Bruce came out of know where and was instantly next to me holding my hand.

"I think we better go see the Doctor." I nodded and just placed my head on him and he picked me up and carried me

"Well Doctor?" Bruce said holding my hand

"Your 5 months pregnant your probably getting ready to pop and its just giving strain on your muscles and stretching your stomach."

"Your sure?" The Doctor nodded

"But to double check lets check your baby." I got a little worried and I let Bruce know as I squeezed his hand. But I mated down and the Doctor put jell on my stomach and used whatever its called and checked on the baby.

"Ah. Looks like you have a feisty little one. It's kicking you. Can you feel that?" I nodded no. I have blood of the Amazons. The Doctor looked at me strangely and then looked back at the baby. "Would you like to know the Gender of your baby?" I looked at Bruce and nodded yes and then Bruce nodded "your having a Girl." I smiled hugely and then squeezed Bruce's hand and inside I could tell he was smiling.

"So is Diana and the baby okay?" Bruce asked

"Yes but to help you with the pain. I can give you medicine."

"Won't that hurt the baby?" I asked

"No. It's perfectly normal for mothers to take medicine for the pain your feeling." I nodded

"Thank You Doc. See you in 2 weeks." Me and Bruce left that day feeling hopeful and not worried about a thing

**(If you like this story make sure to Follow to get notified on the updates). **

**Also please comment how much you enjoyed this story and if you have questions or have suggestion.**

**\- Winter Prairie **


End file.
